The present invention relates to a circuit configuration for operating a household appliance as well as to a household appliance with such a circuit configuration. The invention further relates to a corresponding method.
This invention focuses on automatically switching off a household appliance. Conventional solutions for automatic switch-off currently usually operate with electronic circuits which have electronically-driven self-holding and in which the household appliance is switched on by an operator and subsequently remains in the switched-on state until a command for switching off the device is set either by the operator or by the device itself. A disadvantage of these solutions lies in the fact that electrical energy is necessary for self-holding. In addition power outages lead to the undesired switching off of the device.
Publication DE 2250674 discloses a configuration for automatic restoration of the switch-on state of a load after a short-duration outage or fall in the supply voltage in load circuits with the aid of a bridging timer defining a maximum bridging time which is started by an information provider connected to the grid power on failure of the grid power supply.